


Play Time

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang are off doing research which leaves Giles and Oz with some play time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

”It really isn't necessary.” It was difficult to argue with someone who didn't really speak and true to form, Oz said nothing. He just stood by the chair, waiting silently for Giles to take his seat. 

With a sigh of frustration, Giles moved forward until he could drop into the armchair. He wasn't crippled for God's sake-he had pulled a muscle and had a severely bruised hip but he was far from handicapped. It certainly didn't make him in need of a babysitter and he resented it. 

With tired eyes, he watched as Oz scooted over the floor and parked himself in front of one of the cabinets. If he was looking for a television there he was going to be disappointed. Giles did have a TV but it was in a small cabinet on the other side of the room and would need to be plugged in if Oz wanted to watch anything. He was surprised when Oz simply opened the door to the cabinet and reached inside, pleased when the young man stopped himself and turned to look at Giles.

“This okay?” Giles nodded, shifting slightly in his chair. He was surprised at his reactions to Oz asking for permission, although he was obviously well aware of his own dominant tendencies. He knew what he liked-he was just surprised that those instincts were coming to the fore now, to be experiencing such a reaction around one of the 'children'. Although, thinking about it, Oz wasn't really one of his children-he'd left Sunnydale to find peace and control, and upon his return he was a changed person. It was no surprise to Giles that Willow and Oz had not resumed their relationship – it was very, very clear that the young man had moved on. He had always seemed older than his years and it was much more evident now-he had more confidence than most people in their early twenties. No, not a child at all.

As Oz reverently flipped through the stack of albums in the cabinet, Giles found himself considering him. Apart from when he was a wolf, Giles had not spent a lot of time with Oz and he found himself looking at him with 'new' eyes. Although he was small in stature compared to most men, Oz wasn't a weakling – he was muscular with long, lean lines to him. His hair was shorter than usual, gelled up into natural red spikes all over his head. His fingernails were painted black and slightly chipped although there was a certain look about them that made Giles wonder if the chipped look was deliberate. If Giles squinted slightly in the light coming from the lamp, he could see the remains of black eyeliner around the expressive green eyes. Eyes that were staring back at him with not even a hint of embarrassment at being watched – Oz was a study in self-possession. But there was no rejection or disgust either – in fact, Giles would go so far as to say there was interest in there. 

Oz's chest was lifting and falling quite fast and as Giles watched, he licked his lips. They stared at each other, at what seemed to be a stand-off until Oz took a deep breath and relaxed his posture slightly, tilting his head submissively in Giles' direction. 

“Would you like to play one of them?” Giles gestured with his head towards the small pile of LPs on the floor between them, giving Oz a chance to avoid his gaze and to change the subject. Nothing had been said that couldn't be taken back, no gestures had been made that committed anyone to anything. Oz simply shook his head, gazing up at Giles unflinchingly, a Pink Floyd album forgotten in his hand.

“This isn't what I want to play.” Giles' found himself inwardly applauding. Oz had found a subtle way of expressing his interest without embarrassing either of them. But was it a long term desire or a one off created by circumstances? The rest of the gang would not be back that week-the trip to L.A by Buffy, Willow and Xander the reason Oz had been called in in the first place. The full moon was due in two nights time which meant he couldn't be part of the research trip but he could look after Giles in the aftermath of his injury..

“How much _playing_ have you done?” Oz shrugged and Giles slapped his palm down on the arm of the chair, the sound loud in the quiet room. “When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal answer unless you are physically incapable. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” This would be the first test. Would Oz call him Sir? An honorific but quite generic really in the scheme of things. Master would be better, would demonstrate more experienced perhaps. Or-

“Yes Master Giles.” Ah! Green eyes were staring up at him, the light of desire plain to see. The two words went right to his groin, firming up his cock in anticipation. One off or long term, Oz obviously knew exactly what he was doing and Giles intended to take full advantage. A small smile crossed his face and he lowered his hand to his trousers, tugging down the zip and peeling them back to reveal his half hard cock to Oz's avid gaze. 

“Come here Boy – I have something for you to play with.”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
